El Vasallaje de los 75 Juegos del Hambre
by Mirkalla
Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene clara su meta después de que Snow anunciara el Vasallaje, traer a Peeta con vida y morir en la arena, esa era la única solución para el fuego que habia desatado, entonces no sabia lo que sucedería en la cosecha ya que al igual que en los juegos de Haymitch, se enviarían el doble de tributos, 2 de el grupo de vencedores, y de los otros su única mejor amiga y..


El Vasallaje de los 75° Juegos del Hambre

... ..

-Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco – dice el presidente. El niño de blanco da un paso adelante y sostiene en alto la caja mientras él lo abre. Vemos las ordenadas filas de sobres amarillentos en vertical. El que diseño el sistema de Vasallajes se había preparado para varios siglos de Juegos del Hambre. El presidente extrae un sobre marcado claramente con un 75, mete el dedo bajo la solapa y saca un cuadradito de papel. Sin vacilación, lee-: En el 75 aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes se requiere a cada distrito que envié el doble de tributos y para que no quede duda de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, 2 de los 4 Tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

... ..

Entonces lo entiendo, entiendo lo que quiere decir, al menos para mí: el distrito 12 sólo tiene tres vencedores entre los que elegir, dos hombres y una mujer…

Tengo que volver a la arena.

...

Después de tranquilizarme, y regresar a hablar con Haymitch sobre la supervivencia de Peeta, los obligo a entrenar, se bien lo que debo hacer solo hay una salida para esto, debo morir, tal y como lo desea Snow o más bien la gente que controla el Capitolio. Incluso Gale aparece en escena los domingos, aunque no les tiene aprecio ninguno a Peeta ni a Haymitch, y nos enseña todo lo que sabe sobre trampas. Es raro para mí, estar en conversaciones con Peeta y Gale a la vez, pero parece que ellos han dejado a un lado los problemas que sea que tengan con respecto a mí.

El día de la cosecha es cálido y bochornoso. La población del Distrito 12 espera, sudando y en silencio, en la plaza, con pistolas automáticas apuntándoles. Yo estoy en pie, sola, en una pequeña área acordonada con Peeta y Haymitch en un redil similar a mi derecha. La cosecha sólo lleva un minuto. A Effie, resplandeciendo en una peluca de oro metálico, le falta su brío habitual. Tiene que rebuscar por toda la bola de cosecha de las chicas durante bastante rato para poder agarrar el único pedazo de papel que todo el mundo sabe ya que tiene mi nombre escrito. Después coge el nombre de Haymitch. Este apenas tiene tiempo de lanzarme una mirada infeliz antes de que Peeta se haya presentado voluntario para ocupar su puesto.

Después traen las urnas con los nombres de los demás ciudadanos del 12 que aún son participes en los juegos, Effie carraspea antes de introducir su mano en la urna de las mujeres.

-Primero las damas- dice con su tono de Capitolio- Madge Undersee- ¿Qué es esto?, veo a Madge en una carpa especial en la que se coloca la familia del alcalde, su rostro esta conmocionado pero la veo respirar y cerrar los ojos un momento, se levanta despacio de su asiento, escucho el grito desesperado de su madre quien es llevada dentro del palacio, ¿Acaso esto también es obra de Snow?, yo, mi familia y mis amigos, ¿todos caerán conmigo al fuego que inicie?, trago con dificultad mientras veo a Effie señalarle a Madge su lugar junto a mí, yo desvió la mirada, porque ni siquiera el hecho de que ella este aquí cambia mi deseo de regresar a Peeta con vida al Distrito 12.- Ahora los caballeros- dice al tomar un papelito con el nombre de algún chico inocente – Tomen Reiss – Effie echa un vistazo hasta que lo localiza, no es más que un pequeño de 11 años delgado y desnutrido camina vacilante entre la multitud que le abren paso, antes si quiera llegar a la mitad una voz se ofrece voluntaria.

-Yo me ofrezco como voluntario en su lugar- el corazón me da una punzada enviando un dolor a mi cabeza, escucho las voces de asombro miro a mi derecha, Peeta también esta conmocionado, todos lo están.

-Ya no tienes la edad chico – Dice el nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz, no necesita un micrófono para que lo escuchen hasta el último de la fila, aun así Gale camina hacia el podio.

-¿Qué más da?, lo único que se requiere es a un tributo- de pronto las pantallas se llenan de estática y aparece el sello del Capitolio y enseguida el rostro de Snow.

-Me siguen llenando de sorpresas las personas del Distrito 12- dice, su voz se oye por toda la plaza- Cuanto valor, cuanto espíritu, este es el espíritu de los Juegos del Hambre, bien hare una excepción contigo, solo por ser familiar de mi encantadora Señorita Everdeen, puedes tomar tu lugar en los 75 Juegos del Hambre junto a Peeta, y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su parte…- una sonrisita aparece en su rostro, el estómago esta revuelto, siento un brazo sostenerme con fuerza, desearía despedirme pero dicen que hay nuevas reglas nos meten al tren, no sé qué hacer primero, gritar, llorar, echar fuera mi almuerzo, respirar, al final creo que mi cuerpo se decide a vomitar para después quedar inconsciente, toda esta situación me ha llevado a la confusión, ¿podré continuar con mi plan?


End file.
